A New Generation of Cards
by The Three Insane Otaku
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has passed the Clow cards on to her daughter, but what will the girl do when someone is turning the newly-changed Bish Cards against her?


A New Generation of Clow Cards  
  
-The Second Cardcapters Fan Fic Written by it's creators: Ryusagi and Chibi Arwen  
  
Disclaimer: We, as in Chibi Arwen and I, own not the bishies, card powers, or Cardcapter Sakura and any related items. I(Ryusagi) however am the guardian, or mother if you prefer, of three Chibis. I know I know. You're probably thinking "How can she handle three Chibis?!". Well I can. Chibi Duo runs in with his hair not in a braid, jumps in Ryu's lap, and thrusts the hair band at her, giving her one of his ear-to-ear grins Awwwwwww! Could you wait one second? starts braiding Duo's hair  
  
Readers: waiting, wait waity, wait, waiting  
  
readers see sign held up by someone whose face is hidden behind sign Sign reads as follows: 1 hour has passed.  
  
person throws down former sign to reveal another Sign reads: Anyone in the audience that is a demon or has demon blood, please proceed to backstage.  
  
all demons leave seats and go to backstage, many of them more then a little confused  
  
person throws down sign to reveal yet another It reads: Demon Killing Time!!! many smiley faces are drawn badly all over sign  
  
last sign is thrown to the floor to reveal a very happy and excited Rath, who runs backstage  
  
many screams and unusual noises fill auditorium (O.O I did not need to see/think that!!)  
  
Readers: sweatdrop  
  
Ryusagi: Okay! There you are Duo. A nice neat braid. Duo runs off to play with chibi Inu-Yasha and chibi Kenshin All right everyone, ready to start reading? looks up to see only a few random readers at their computers What the-  
  
Rath walks past Ryu, whistling and skipping to his heart's content  
  
Ryu: Rath, you didn't.  
  
Rath: Didn't do what?  
  
suddenly all three chibies run up to Rath and demand playtime  
  
Ryusagi: sweatdrops as she sees Rath giving all three chibies piggy-back rides as he leaves the auditorium  
  
Ryu: ...Well...I guess you can start reading now.  
  
Notes Happy Birthday Night Angel!! Since you asked for a bishie captor story, you've got one. You had a great idea for a bishiemon story. Can't wait to read more of it!! Hope you enjoy!! As a reminder, Chibi Arwen and I am working together for this story, readers. I work on the prologue, CA does Chapter 1, I do Chapter 2, and so on.  
  
Prologue: Destiny  
  
Ryusagi  
  
"Mommy, what do you mean? What's destiny?" asked a young girl around the age of five. She had mid-back, golden hair that shined in the sun as she and her mother walked along a cement path in the park.  
  
"It's when your future is already decided, sweetie," she replied, squeezing her daughter's hand gently.  
  
The girl blinked her unusual jade colored eyes a couple of times as she thought over what her mother had said. It still didn't make sense to her. How can your future already be foretold? Wasn't it up to the person how their future was determined?  
  
Of course all of this was too advanced and unknown to her. Little did she know that her mother was the reason why her destiny was already written out for her and waiting to be put into play.  
  
12 years later   
  
The same girl, only older, was sitting cross-legged on her bed and was looking at something in her hand. She looked to be seventeen, and she still wore her golden hair at mid-back length. Her jade eyes were serious as she stared at a long, pastel yellow card in her hand, trying to figure out why her mother had left it with her.  
  
She remembered exactly when her mother had died. Hell, how could she forget? It was the day after she had asked what destiny was, and how someone's future could already be determined. Her mother had walked into her bedroom at 6:00 in the morning. She had thought that her daughter was asleep.  
  
Her mother, Sakura Kinomoto's, POV  
  
sigh "Oh my daughter. If only you knew..." I stopped there. I couldn't seem to be able to get any more words out of my mouth.  
  
'Come on Sakura!' she told herself(Not outloud) ,'You can't break down. It was your own choice and your going to go through with it!' The tears were leaking out of my eyes now. If only they would stop! I opened my mouth to say more, but all that came out was "I love you." I stood up, only now noticing that I had sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Tenshi, I leave this in your hands. It is your destiny now," I whispered as I pulled out one of my Clow cards from my pocket. It was the Windy, my very first card.  
  
I placed it into her slightly open hand and kissed her cheek. I turned and made my way to the door. Looking back, I noticed that the card had started glowing. In my heart, I knew that it was from my daughter's own magic. I didn't bother to look at it, I just left, without another glance.  
  
I walked into the kitchen where my husband, Li Syaoran, was awaiting me.  
  
"I'm ready," I told him in a confident voice.  
  
He looked into my emerald eyes with his own unusual golden ones. Slowly he nodded and made his way outside and into the backyard, where Kero and Yue, in their true forms, were waiting.  
  
Li started to chant while Yue conjured up both Clow Reed's and my own magical sphere. Soon everything became blurry, then black.  
  
End of Sakura's POV   
  
"Mommy! No!" shouted Tenshi as she watched her mother fall into Yue's arms. For some reason, she knew that her mother was dead, even though it just looked like she had fainted. That moment was forever burned into her memory, and the depression that followed. Tenshi, even though she was only five, suffered from a great depression until the age of twelve. The only thing that had helped her out of it was her father, Li, who seemed to always be there when she needed him.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
sigh "If only I could figure out what this card is for. There must be a reason why mother gave it to me.  
  
The card, which had had a wind spirit on the front, was now changed into a picture of a man. He had blueish hair and his eyes were closed. You could barely make out the outline of his body, which seemed to be nude(Sorry Rowen fans! He's covered, just not by clothing! I'm so cruel, aren't I?), because wind currents were surrounding and enveloping him. On the bottom of the card, under the picture of a moon(the planet the card gets it's power from) was a yellow ribbon with the words "The Windy Rowen", but her mother, Sakura, would never know about the card's third transformation.  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
She got up and walked out of her room, went downstairs, and entered the library. For some reason, she was compelled to a small bookshelf and her hand reached up and grabbed a book involuntarily.  
  
When she looked at it, it started glowing, filling the whole library with a bright light, but only for a few seconds. When the light faded, it revealed a forest green, leather bound book. At the top, on a pure gold picture of a ribbon were the words "The Bish". On the center was a profile of a beautiful and elegant creature resembling a bat or a dragon, or maybe both. It was wrapped around a chain with the lock being a crescent moon.  
  
Tenshi stared at it, speechless. Slowly she brought her hand up and opened the book, and with a flurry, 51 cards, now fully transformed from clow cards to bishie cards, were released into the world to cause havoc and mayhem.  
  
In another flash of light, but not as bright(Hey! I rhymed!) A small bat- like creature appeared in front of Tenshi.  
  
"Hello! My name is Valkyrie, and I am to make you a cardcaptor."  
  
End of Prologue   
  
Well, what did you think? Good, ne? Please tell me what you think. Me and my chibi Duo will be waiting. Ciao for now! Oh yeah, and Happy Birthday Night Angel, for the thousandth time! 


End file.
